Dis moi que tu m'aimes
by Watachan
Summary: Naruto voulait que Sasuke assume d'être son petit ami, Amu voulait qu'Ikuto se décide enfin à aller chercher ce qui lui était du, c.a.d son coeur. Par une rencontre hasardeuse, le blond et la rosette s'unissent pour faire plier leurs ténébreux.


Je pensais franchement ne plus jamais écrire sur Shugo Chara! de ma vie. Force est de constater que j'avais tord^^ Et j'en suis ravie! :P

Alors, je vous vois d'ici vous demander: "mais comment elle a pu faire ça? Faut vraiment être cinglée pour mélanger Naruto et Shugo Chara! dans un univers commun, et en plus faire interagir les persos!" Et ben ouais mes amis, je suis folle XD Parce que ça ne me dérange pas de mélanger un shoujo et un shonen, d'avoir d'un côté un couple hétéro, de l'autre un couple homo, et surtout parce que j'ai lu un oneshot qui m'a aspiré à faire celui-ci.

Vu que j'aime citer mes sources, le oneshot s'appelle "_Tu veux jouer? Alors on va jouer..._" écrit par Haganemaru, avec comme couple Sasuke/Naruto et Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy... Gueulez pas, je vous demande pas de le lire! T.T oh! ... Enfin si vous aimez le 1e couple, allez-y, c'est que du bonheur(avec un lemon à la fin je précise XD) Si vous voulez le lien vers le site, comme d'hab allez dans mon profil, merci^^

Maintenant, je préviens de suite, j'ai mis des petites notes(4 en tout) dans le texte en **(1)** par exemple. C'est bien la première fois que je me sens le besoin de le faire je dois dire... C'est surtout parce que je sens que la plupart des lecteurs seront des fans de Naruto, alors l'univers de _Shugo Chara!_ va un peu vous paraître loin. J'ai pas fait de grosses allusions et j'ai essayé d'expliquer le plus possible pour que vous compreniez, alors supportez mes (...) pour cette fois^^

* * *

><p>Et comme certains ne sont pas bilingues, voici quelques termes que j'ai gardé en japonais et qui pourraient vous poser problèmes:<p>

**-dobe: idiot**

**-teme: connard**

**-usuratonkachi: crétin/abruti**

**-baka neko: stupide chat**

**-koneko: chaton**

**-niisan: grand frère  
><strong>

**-mochi mochi: l'équivalent de "allo" quand on répond au téléphone au Japon  
><strong>

Voilà, on se retrouve aux notes de fins. Bonne lecture! :D

* * *

><p><em><strong>DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA! OR NARUTO, NOR THE CHARACTERS! THEY BELONG RESPECTIVELY TO PEACH PIT! AND MASASHI KISHIMOTO.<strong>_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Dis-moi que tu m'aimes<strong>

Les gens normaux, du moins ceux qui ont un partenaire du sexe opposé, rêvent tous de crier haut et fort « voici mon petit ami et je l'aime » en général. Les quelques exceptions confirmant la règle ne nous intéressant pas vraiment ici. Quand on avait au contraire un partenaire du même sexe, la situation se compliquait déjà plus, tout le monde n'acceptant pas de voir deux garçons se tenir la main ou se regarder amoureusement. Ainsi allait l'opinion des gens.

Dans son petit monde, Uzumaki Naruto avait, dès très jeune, comprit qu'il était un cas un peu particulier. Son premier amour, qui était également sa meilleure amie, lui avait affirmé avec un grand A qu'il aimait bien les femmes, leurs formes plus ou moins gracieuses, leurs sourires et leurs gestes tendres. C'est par la suite, alors qu'il se faisait des réflexions sur le physique bien fournis de certains des garçons de son école, qu'il avait comprit que, non heureux d'aimer les femmes, il était doté de ce petit plus qui l'empêcher de rester derrière la barrière indiquant « t'es un mec, les autres mecs ne t'intéressent pas » et lui laisser apprécier les hommes eux aussi. Il avait à peine 14 ans lorsqu'il comprit ce fait avéré. Si son père avait manqué la crise cardiaque -lorsqu'il avait décidé de le dire à ses parents- sa mère avait, après un temps de réflexion, sautée sur son « bébé » pour lui dire qu'elle le soutiendrait toujours, peu importe ses choix, suivit assez vite par son époux après qu'il se soit remit.

Les premiers amours passant les uns après les autres, filles comme garçons, il se dit assez vite que l'Amour, le grand et vrai, n'était peut-être qu'une fable de conte de fée vu la vitesse à laquelle lui ou certains de ses camarades changeaient de compagnons. Son premier vrai coup de foudre fut en 1e année de lycée. Uchiha Sasuke, un garçon hautain et visiblement issu d'une famille très aisée, à l'air froid faisant craquer toutes les filles, et si tous les autres garçons disaient qu'il n'arrivait rien à leur envier, Naruto n'était pas de cet avis. Peut-être était-ce juste son imagination, mais il avait vraiment l'impression que ce garçon était un bishonen tout droit sortit d'un manga. Des cheveux noirs typiquement asiatiques, des yeux si noirs qu'on n'en différenciait pas l'iris de la pupille, une peau pâle lui donnant un air fragile mais oh combien prisé des filles et puis une carrure ni trop forte, ni trop efféminée. Oui, un vrai bishonen.

Il le regarda du coin de l'œil durant ses 3 ans de lycée, le voyant envoyer paitre toutes les filles les unes après les autres, brisant leurs petits cœurs fragiles en répondant toujours qu'il n'était pas intéressé. Au dernier jour, celui de la remise des diplômes, sa meilleure amie Sakura se déclara elle aussi, espérant peut-être qu'un miracle se produise ce jour-ci. Alors qu'il tenait Ino, la meilleure amie et également grande rivale de la rosette, qui était en rogne que sa meilleure amie ose se confesser avant elle, il vit l'ébène repousser sans plus de délicatesse qu'à son habitude la jeune fille, qui tenta de contenir ses larmes. Les deux blonds se précipitèrent vers elle, Naruto enlaçant ses épaules sursautantes avant de regarder le brun d'un œil noir. Il l'aimait lui aussi, et il savait que lui, encore plus que n'importe qui d'autre, n'avait aucune chance d'avoir un « oui » venant de l'Uchiha. Mais faire pleurer sa Sakura-chan, sa meilleure amie, là il disait NON.

La bagarre qui s'en suivit fut rythmée par les coups de poings que les deux jeunes hommes se lancèrent, les cris et pleures des filles leurs demandant d'arrêter, puis les cris de certains de leurs camarades, Kiba, Shikamaru et Choji entre autre. Il fallut la force de Kiba et Choji pour retenir le blond, qui finit par se calmer en voyant le brun s'en aller sans regarder en arrière. Ce soir-là, il pleura jusqu'à être emporter par le sommeil, se disant que la dernière image que le brun qu'il aimait aurait de lui était celle d'un garçon enragé qui le traitait de connard et de pourriture.

Lorsqu'il le revit à la rentrée en université, il manqua de s'étouffer. Si ça n'avait pas été pour Sakura lui disant de respirer, il aurait frôlé l'asphyxie. Evidemment, l'université de Konoha était la meilleure du pays, alors pourquoi s'étonné qu'un fils de riche comme lui ne l'intègre ? Naruto se frappa mentalement, espérant ne pas le croiser tout le temps, sinon ça allait vite dégénérer.

Ce fut finalement après 2 mois de cours que la chose la plus improbable se produisit. Alors qu'il rentrait de cours, le brun lui demanda de le suivre, les conduisant dans un parc à proximité du campus. Ils finirent sous un arbre, le vent entre les feuilles provoquant une mélodie appelant l'été, tout proche désormais. Le brun se retourna et lui sortit une phrase qu'il n'aurait jamais crue entendre sortir de sa bouche pâle, surtout pour lui.

_-Deviens mon petit ami._

Il avait d'abord pensé à une blague, sa bisexualité n'ayant jamais été un sujet particulièrement tabou, et lui avait demandé de ne pas se moquer de ses penchants. Mais le regard sérieux et la question posée une seconde fois avec un regard plus intense lui firent réaliser qu'il se trompait.

Il était sérieux, dangereusement sérieux même.

S'il avait pensé lui dire qu'il y réfléchirait et lui donnerait une réponse plus tard, ses cordes vocales ne furent pas de cet avis et il accepta avant même d'avoir compris ce qu'il venait de dire. Ainsi avait-il commencé à sortir avec « son connard » comme il disait, l'autre l'appelant « crétin » au lieu des guimauves habituelles telles que « bébé », « amour » ou encore « chéri ». C'était leur système, personne d'autre ne pouvait comprendre.

C'est après plusieurs mois, comprenant bien entendu sorties, baisers et câlins crapuleux, que le blond se trouvait actuellement dans un parc, sa colère grandissante à chaque fois qu'il repensait à la dispute qu'il venait d'avoir avec son petit ami. Il shoota dans une canette de soda, qui atterrit majestueusement dans une poubelle après un double ricochet, et alla s'asseoir contre un arbre, regardant le feuillage au dessus de sa tête. Son brun était un abruti fini, c'était sincèrement ce qu'il pensait. Il fut sortit de ses pensées par son téléphone portable, qui vibra contre sa cuisse. Il attendit quelques vibrations de plus en voyant qu'il s'agissait de Sasuke, mais décrocha finalement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

-_Que tu rentres tout de suite à l'appartement. J'ai à te parler._

-Oh ? Me parler ? Je ne suis plus un simple sex friend maintenant ? ragea-t-il en repensant aux mots de son petit ami.

-_Naruto, ne commences pas ! Je te demande de rentrer, alors fais-le._

-Et puis quoi encore ? Je suis seulement ton colocataire pour tes parents et ton frangin, alors que mes parents savent très bien que tu es mon mec ! Tu ne trouves pas ça injuste que je reste dans l'ombre comme ça ?

-_Mais ne dis pas de bêtises ! C'est différent !_

-Comment ça DIFFERENT ? C'est pareil ! Tu as seulement trop peur que ton paternel te botte le cul de coucher avec un mec ! Surtout un mec qu'il connait, hein ?

-_LA FERME USURATONKACHI ! Tu ne sais rien, rien du tout !_

-Peut-être que je ne sais rien, mais je vois une chose en tout cas : Tu ne m'aimes pas assez pour me le dire ou le dire à tes parents ! ALORS MERDE !

Et il raccrocha sans plus de cérémonie. Son portable vibra quelques instants plus tard, il coupa l'appel et éteignit son portable.

-Connard d'enfoiré de riche à la con ! Putain de teme, je te déteste !

Un petit rire le surpris et il se retourna, découvrant deux jambes derrière le tronc d'arbre contre lequel il était adossé. Un œil couleur miel et des cheveux roses passèrent ledit tronc et Naruto pensa à cet instant qu'il venait de trouver un ange, une jeune fille mignonne comme un cœur qui lui rappelait rapidement Sakura par sa couleur de cheveux et son sourire tendre.

-Désolée, je n'avais pas l'intension d'écouter, j'étais déjà là quand tu as décroché…

-Ouais, je comprends…

Il se gratta l'arrière du crâne alors que la rosette se dévoilait un peu plus. Elle devait avoir environs 18 ans, les cheveux lui descendant jusqu'aux épaules, quelques mèches retenues sur le côté par des clips en forme de X rouge et noir, un haut vert kaki foncé avec deux petits cœurs rouges sur le côté droit, une courte jupe noire à plis, des bottes noires à talons lui montant jusqu'aux genoux et une chaine dorée autour du cou, retenant un cadenas doré où quatre diamants formaient un trèfle à quatre feuilles. L'un dans l'autre, elle était vraiment mignonne. Elle porta sa main derrière sa tête, l'air gênée.

-Je sais que ce ne sont pas mes affaires, mais j'ai cru comprendre que tu étais en conflit avec quelqu'un…

Il l'observa un instant, voyant à son regard qu'elle était curieuse mais également qu'elle semblait vouloir l'aider. Il soupira et se tourna vers elle.

-Ouais. Je suis en couple depuis bientôt 6 mois, mais mon connard de copain n'accepte pas notre relation…

-C'est triste…

-Encore plus quand on sait que c'est LUI qui est venu me demander de sortir avec lui !

Elle fut prise d'un petit rire jaune puis se pencha vers lui.

-Et alors ? Où en êtes-vous tous les deux ?

-Comment ça ? fit-il en haussant les sourcils.

-Je veux dire… tu as dis qu'il ne t'avait jamais dis qu'il t'aimait… est-ce que ça veut dire que tu vas rompre ?

Il écarquilla les yeux et la fixa. Maintenant qu'elle le demandait, est-ce que ça valait la peine de rester avec quelqu'un qui n'assumait pas de sortir avec lui, un autre homme, alors qu'il lui avait demandé lui-même un rendez-vous ? Il baissa les yeux et serra une poignée d'herbe sous ses doigts. D'un côté, il aimait son bâtard, il l'adorait du plus profond de son cœur, il serait prêt à lui décrocher la lune s'il lui demandait, mais d'un autre côté, ils ne s'étaient jamais ouvertement montrés comme un couple en publique, jamais ne lui avait-il tenu la main sans qu'ils ne soient dans un endroit clos et sans gens autour. Il se mordit la lèvre et regarda vers la rosette, qui fixait le sol tout aussi tristement que lui. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, se demandant si c'était son mutisme qui la mettait dans cet état, et posa sa main sur son épaule, la faisant sortir de ses pensées.

-Hé, ça va ?

-Oui ! C'est juste que… moi aussi, j'ai des problèmes de cœur en ce moment…

Il ressortit immédiatement son plus beau sourire et se pencha vers elle, la faisant écarquiller les yeux.

-Dans ce cas, tu n'as qu'à m'en parler. Je prête toujours une oreille attentive aux gens qui en ont besoin dattebayo !

Elle le détailla un instant, trouvant que ce garçon avait l'air de quelqu'un de bien et de sincère. Elle était encore assez naïve, mais elle croyait en ces yeux bleus qui s'inquiétaient sincèrement pour elle. Elle hocha donc la tête avec un petit sourire.

-En fait, il y a 6 ans… il y a un garçon qui… qui était amoureux de moi. Mais il est parti à l'étranger pour chercher son père.

Il acquiesça, alors qu'elle jouait avec un brin d'herbe.

-Avant de partir, il a promit qu'en revenant, il me ferait tomber amoureuse de lui…

-C'est un peu prétentieux ça, fit-il en tirant la moue.

-Oui, c'est vrai, dit-elle avec un large sourire. Mais le pire dans l'histoire… c'est qu'il a tenu sa promesse.

Naruto la vit regarder partout sauf vers lui, comme si elle essayait de se convaincre qu'elle ne venait pas de lui dire ça. Il posa son coude sur un genou et son menton dans sa paume.

-Et alors ? Quel est le problème ?

Elle baissa la tête. Lorsqu'elle la releva, elle avait de la colère dans le regard, ses jolis sourcils froncés.

-Cet imbécile est comme le tien ! Il a beau m'embrasser et me serrer dans ses bras, nous ne sommes pas ensemble officiellement !

-Tss ! Il est pas chié ton mec, fit-il en croisant les bras. Te faire attendre 6 ans pour finalement faire comme si ça n'avait été qu'une promesse en l'air… il mériterait une bonne leçon, comme Sasuke !

-Sasuke ? Ton petit ami ?

-Ouais ! Ton idiot s'appelle comment ?

-I-Ikuto… et… je m'appelle Hinamori Amu, fit-elle en détournant le regard, vraiment gênée.

-Moi, c'est Uzumaki Naruto !

Il lui décocha son sourire « toutes-dents-dehors » et croisa les bras derrière sa tête. Amu lui rendit son sourire, d'une manière plus tendre et saillante pour une jeune fille, avant de replacer une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Le blond sursauta alors, étonnant la rosette, puis se pencha dangereusement vers elle avec un large sourire sadique.

-Dis-moi… ton Ikuto, il est jaloux ?

Elle haussa les sourcils avec un petit « hé ? » puis hocha la tête.

-Oui… l'expression « jaloux comme un tigre » lui va à ravir.

-Le mien est si possessif que ça devient parfois étouffant. Et je me disais que…

Il lui fit signe de se rapprocher, ce qu'elle fit, et il porta ses lèvres à son oreille, lui murmurant l'idée qu'il venait d'avoir. Bien qu'elle ne le fasse qu'assez rarement, elle laissa un sourire carnassier se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Elle se tourna vers lui et acquiesça, Naruto prenant lui aussi ce sourire carnassier. A eux deux, on aurait dit un duo de sadiques prêts à aller égorger de pauvres animaux errants.

* * *

><p>Après avoir rapidement mit en place leur plan, le duo s'installa à la terrasse d'un café qui, d'après ce qu'ils avaient constaté, aurait une chance plus que probable pour que leurs bruns les voient ensemble. La rosette ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, imaginant déjà la tête de son neko lorsqu'il la verrait avec un autre garçon, plutôt beau il fallait le dire, et qui semblait très sympathique en prime. Comme elle allait s'amuser avec lui. Surtout qu'il croyait encore que son amour pour leur ami Tadase, petit blond aux yeux rubis qui avait été le premier vrai amour de la jeune fille, n'était jamais vraiment passé. Naruto passa son index entre ses lèvres pour s'empêcher de rire, il venait de penser à quelque chose qu'il voulait lui faire partager.<p>

-Tu sais Amu, je crois que ce plan va marcher du tonnerre. Tu sais pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu es bi et que ton ténébreux va croire que tu renoues avec ton côté hétéro ? fit-elle en tournant dans son diabolo framboise.

-Entre autre, fit-il avec un petit rire. Mais surtout parce que tu ressembles à mon premier amour.

Elle le fixa, les yeux écarquillés, puis pencha la tête sur le côté.

-Comment ça ?

-Physiquement je veux dire. Elle a aussi les cheveux roses et est toujours bien habillée.

Elle rougit au compliment sur ses vêtements puis détourna le regard.

-E-en ce qui me concerne, le premier garçon dont je suis vraiment tombé amoureuse avant Ikuto était blond lui aussi… alors peut-être que… ça va énerver Ikuto…

-Le hasard fait les choses si bien… Ma bonne étoile semble d'humeur joyeuse aujourd'hui !

Elle arqua un sourcil devant son enthousiasme, légèrement prise de court, mais laissa passer. Elle avait l'habitude avec son ami Kukai, qui s'amusait encore régulièrement à l'attraper par le bras pour lui faire faire un « sprint-à-toute-vitesse » comme il le disait si bien, ou la plus jeune de leur bande, Yaya, qui marchait quasiment au sucre et était plus hyperactive qu'eux tous réunis, alors elle n'aurait pas du être surprise.

Ce qui la surpris en revanche, ce fut une tête blonde qui sortit d'un magasin un peu plus loin, avec derrière elle un garçon aux longs cheveux violet. Amu se leva et leur fit signe, les appelant.

-Rima ! Nagihiko !

Ils se tournèrent vers elle, un sourire radieux illuminant le visage de la petite blonde aux allures de poupée. Naruto releva un sourcil, cette fille était dangereusement mignonne, à un tout autre niveau que la rosette. La blonde et le violet, qui portait un bon nombre de paquets à sa suite, arrivèrent à leur niveau, la petite blonde ne s'occupant même pas de la présence de Naruto.

-Amu, ça faisait longtemps ! fit-elle de sa voix délicate.

-Enfin Rima, on s'est vu la semaine dernière…

-C'est bien trop long ! fit-elle, ses sourcils fins se fronçant.

Les filles continuèrent à papoter entre elles, alors que le violet s'asseyait à côté de lui. Naruto le regarda, puis les paquets et se gratta la joue.

-Elle te mène la vie dure, hein ?

-J'ai connu pire, là elle doit faire attention à ses dépenses.

Le blond écarquilla les yeux avant de regarder de nouveaux le nombre de paquets. Il y en avait déjà pour une sacré somme, mais lui disait qu'elle était économe aujourd'hui ? Il le plaignit mentalement alors que le garçon reprenait son souffle et passa une main dans ses cheveux d'une longue impressionnante. Il lui rappelait vaguement Neji, un de ses amis, question longueur de cheveux et air androgyne. Le garçon, Nagihiko, appela un serveur et commanda de quoi boire, et répondit, face au regard interrogateur du blond.

-Quand Rima-chan commence à parler avec Amu-chan, ça peut prendre un bon moment en général.

-Je vois…

Et ça n'avait pas loupé, voilà déjà une heure que les deux garçons soupiraient alors que Rima continuait de discuter calmement avec la rosette. Soudain, du coin de l'œil, le blond vit la personne qu'il attendait de voir depuis un moment maintenant. Il se pencha vers la rosette.

-Amu.

-Hum ? fit-elle en se tournant vers lui.

Il ouvrit la bouche, puis vit le regard noir et la veine apparaissant sur le visage de la petite blonde. Il déglutit rapidement et reporta son attention sur sa complice.

-Il est là, Sasuke-teme.

-Zut, fit-elle en se tournant vers Rima.

-Au fait Amu, qui c'est lui ? fit la blonde en lui lançant un regard noir chargé d'électricité.

Quand on connaissait un peu Rima, on savait assez rapidement que pour elle, Amu représentait 50% de son univers, et qu'elle était assez possessive quand il s'agissait de sa meilleure amie. Nagi en avait fait les frais quand elle avait découvert son secret avec Nadeshiko **(1)**, bien qu'aujourd'hui, il se demandait si elle n'aimait tout simplement pas lui pourrir la vie à LUI personnellement. Amu leva les mains, essayant de calmer son amie.

-Heu… c'est Naruto, un nouvel ami…

-Ah ? Et pourquoi vous buvez un verre seuls comme ça sur cette terrasse ?

L'aura de la jeune fille devint menaçante. Visiblement, elle était prête le faire dégager à coups de pieds aux fesses. Nagihiko se pencha alors.

-Maintenant qu'on en parle Amu-chan, je croyais que tu étais avec Ikuto.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Nagihiko, fit Rima en le pointant du doigt. Ce baka neko n'est même pas fichu de lui déclarer clairement ses sentiments. N'est-ce pas, Amu ?

Elle baissa la tête, ses mèches roses cachant ses yeux, puis releva un sourire triste.

-Ce n'est pas comme s'il était encore amoureux de moi, né ?

Naruto, aussi bien pour son plan que pour consoler la jeune fille, lui prit la main et lui caressa de son pouce. Rima regarda la connexion avec des yeux noirs, mais releva un regard étonné, tout comme Nagi et Amu, quand une ombre apparut derrière le blond. Se retenant de sourire en coin, il garda un air blasé et se retourna.

-Sasuke-teme ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là, dobe ?

Il zieuta avec colère les deux mains jointes et, tout à coup, Amu crut qu'elle allait mourir sur place tant le regard du jeune homme brun lui fit peur. Il avait les yeux noirs, mais elle avait l'impression que son regard se chargeait de rouge au fur et à mesure qu'il la fixait. A son côté, Rima grogna, son aura devenant menaçante. Comme dit plus tôt, on ne touchait pas à sa meilleure amie, ou pas sans mal. Naruto lâcha la petite main, le but n'était pas de le mettre hors de lui après tout.

-Je sortais juste avec une amie.

-Une amie ? Je ne la connais pas.

Sa voix glaça sur place la rosette, qui aurait voulu être une souris pour se cacher dans un trou. En comparaison, les regards noirs d'Ikuto étaient des regards amoureux.

-Je viens de la rencontrer.

-Et tu lui payes un verre aussi vite ?

Il posa sa main sur la table, fixant maintenant son blond, qui lui renvoya un regard courroucé. Nagihiko se décala vers les filles, Rima prenant tout à coup un air interrogateur et Amu se sentant toujours aussi mal à l'aise. Le ténébreux s'approcha du blond.

-Oses me dire que tu n'avais pas une idée derrière la tête…

Rima ouvrit la bouche, pointant déjà vers eux, mais Nagi la coupa dans son élan, l'empêchant et de bouger, et de parler. La rosette se recroquevillait sur son siège. Elle ne voulait même plus faire partie du plan.

-Et si je te disais que oui ?

Les trois autres se figèrent, de peur, de surprise ou de rage, attendant la réponse du brun. Celui-ci plissa les yeux, qui semblaient rouge sang tout à coup, puis il se redressa et tourna les talons.

-Fais ce que tu veux, usuratonkachi !

Puis il s'en alla, les laissant en plan. Naruto le regarda partir, les yeux écarquillaient, sa surprise totale. Il s'attendait à une crise de colère, à ce qu'il l'attrape par le col de son t-shirt et le tire jusqu'à l'appartement pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne tolérerait aucun écart de sa part, mais non, rien. Les cris de Rima ne parvinrent pas à ses oreilles alors qu'il se demandait tout à coup s'il avait donc si peu d'importance pour Sasuke pour que celui-ci ne s'énerve même pas à le voir avec une autre personne, alors que d'ordinaire, il explosait de jalousie. Il sentit tout à coup une main sur son épaule et se retourna.

-Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Amu, visiblement inquiète.

-Je… je crois, ouais.

-Il… il est vraiment terrifiant…

Il lui sourit et posa sa main sur la sienne, en secouant légèrement la tête.

-Il n'est pas aussi méchant d'habitude. C'est juste que…

Il détourna le regard, mais elle n'eut pas besoin de mots pour comprendre. Evidemment qu'il était énervé, sa jalousie avait prit le dessous après tout. Elle se pencha vers lui.

-On laisse tomber alors ? Ça vaudrait peut-être mieux, non ?

Avant même qu'elle n'ait fini sa phrase, un sourire de prédateur s'était installé sur le visage du blond, qui releva un regard joueur vers elle et secoua la tête.

-Pas question. Si ton mec ne veut pas se décider, alors on va faire en sorte qu'il n'ait pas le choix.

-Naruto…

Il se leva et posa sa main sur l'épaule frêle avant de lui faire un clin d'œil.

* * *

><p>Après avoir fait leurs au revoir au duo pour le moins surprenant qu'était Nagihiko et Rima, Naruto et Amu se dirigèrent vers un parc où la rosette avait dit savoir que son ténébreux aimait faire la sieste. Naruto avait écarquillé les yeux quand elle lui avait répondu qu'il aimait se perchait dans un arbre, comme un chat, et laisser l'après-midi passer en se dorant au soleil. Plus elle en parlait, plus il voyait ce mec avec des oreilles et une queue de chat tellement les références à cet animal revenait pour le qualifier. Non que ça le dérange, on disait souvent qu'il ressemblait lui-même à un renard, malicieux, espiègle et parfois tellement mignon. Le dernier argument lui ayant plusieurs fois fait relever les sourcils, qu'avait-il de mignon ? Il était un mec, bordel ! Il était tout, SAUF mignon ! Les FILLES étaient mignonnes, pas les MECS !<p>

Revenant au présent, il suivit la jeune fille alors qu'elle regardait autour d'elle, à la recherche du fameux Ikuto. Il la suivit sans rien dire, une main dans la poche de son jeans, l'autre pendant à son côté. Après quelques minutes, elle s'immobilisa, monta sur la pointe des pieds, lui rappelant la race de souris d'Afrique qu'était Timon dans le Roi Lion, et lui fit signe. Elle pointa un arbre assez grand, où l'on voyait à peine un jeune homme un peu plus âgé que lui.

Il haussa un sourcil. Le jeune homme avait les cheveux bleu foncés, un air doux sur son visage alors qu'il dormait et il était habillé en couleurs foncées jeans noirs délavé au niveau des genoux, une chaine pendant de sa ceinture en cuir noir, une chemise en soie bleue marine et des bottes noires elle aussi.

-C'est lui alors ?

-Oui, dit-elle en rougissant.

-Ouais… il est plutôt beau… Si je n'étais pas avec Sasuke, je tenterais bien ma chance.

Elle pouffa d'un petit rire léger puis se tourna vers lui, son sourire chaleureux en place.

-Si sa sœur était là, elle t'aurait déjà démembré.

-Pourquoi ça ? demanda-t-il, frissonnant légèrement en imaginant ses bras et ses jambes découpés du corps.

-Utau était amoureuse de lui dans un sens plus romantique que fraternel il y a quelques années, mais elle a gardé ce côté légèrement fangirl qui fait qu'elle est toujours prête à le défendre, même s'il n'en a pas envie.

Ses yeux bleus prirent la forme de soucoupes alors qu'il la fixait, incrédule. Il eut quelques sueurs froides en imaginant une jeune fille aux longs cheveux foncés avec le kanji « oni » pour démon sur le front, les yeux rouges sang et un sourire diabolique.

-Sasuke aussi a ce genre de fangirls…

Elle soupira en haussant les épaules puis regarda son ténébreux, une lueur de détermination dans ses orbes couleur miel. C'était maintenant ou jamais. S'il ne venait pas réclamer ce qui lui était du, elle passerait à autre chose et il n'aurait plus que ses yeux pour pleurer. Merde quoi ! Elle l'avait attendu toutes ses années, attendant avec impatience chaque photo, chaque message, chaque coup de fil alors qu'il parcourait le monde à la recherche de son père, le fameux violoniste Tsukiyomi Aruto. S'il avait laissé la jeune fille se préparer mentalement à une relation entre eux, il était évident qu'il n'avait pas compris qu'elle attendait maintenant qu'il se passe QUELQUE CHOSE ! N'importe quoi, un geste, une parole, une réaction ! Il s'était déjà confessé, alors que restait-il à part saisir sa chance ?

Elle se tourna vers le blond, qui vit sa détermination et hocha la tête, un sourire confiant sur ses lèvres.

Ils commencèrent donc à parler assez fort pour que le bleuté puisse entendre et se réveille. D'après ce qu'elle savait, il avait un sommeil assez léger en extérieur. Pour ne pas compromettre leur plan, aucun des deux ne jeta de coup d'œil dans la direction de leur cible, bien qu'Amu savait que dès qu'il entendait sa voix, il était toute ouïe. Ils discutèrent donc, s'installant sur le banc près de l'arbre où le bleuté reposait, et mirent leur plan en action. Naruto lui fit un clin d'œil rapide puis se tourna vers elle.

-Amu-chan, tu es si belle, si mignon, si adorable…

Elle rougit et posa sa main devant sa bouche, ses petits rires quand au sérieux du blond dans sa fausse déclaration devenant de plus en plus difficiles à camoufler.

-Merci, Naruto-kun.

Il lui prit les mains, et instinctivement elle rougit, gênée. C'était pour du faux, mais elle voyait une lueur très sérieuse dans le regard azur. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, ses sourcils légèrement froncés.

-Amu-chan, je voudrais te demander quelque chose… c'est très important.

Elle hocha la tête, tout à coup très prise dans l'instant. Elle se demandait une seconde s'il ne reproduisait pas une scène qu'il voulait voir arriver. Il ne le connaissait pas bien mais elle savait son désespoir de faire réagir ce fameux Sasuke et se demanda s'il n'espérait pas être à sa place à elle et le brun à sa place à lui. Oui, en fait, ça paraissait logique.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle en penchant la tête sur le côté.

Il s'approcha, posa sa main sur sa joue, puis se pencha rapidement en arrière en voyant deux billes améthystes**(2)** brûlant de colère entre lui et la rosette.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire au juste ?

La première pensée qui vint au blond fut « _putain, il a le même regard enragé que Sasuke !_ » avant qu'il ne lâche les mains de la jeune fille et ne s'éloigne jusqu'à être au bord du banc, manquant de tomber.

-Ikuto ! fit-elle, surprise et énervée. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Il tourna son regard violet vers elle, le calmant légèrement mais sa colère toujours parfaitement visible.

-C'est plutôt à moi de demander ça. Qui est ce type ?

La seconde pensée qui traversa l'esprit de Naruto fut « _et en plus, il est aussi cool que Sasuke ! Mais flûte, y'a une force supérieure qui joue avec moi ou quoi ?_ » **(3) **avant qu'il ne voit la jeune fille se lever brusquement, sa position visiblement énervée.

-Ça ne te regarde pas !

-Si, surtout quand tu es sur le point d'entendre un autre mec se confesser ! dit-il en baissant le menton, le rendant dangereusement sérieux.

Naruto sourit de toutes ses dents. Cette fois, ça marchait, le bleuté tombait dans le piège. Il fit donc ce qu'il avait à faire, à savoir dire une phrase qui déciderait de la réussite ou de l'échec de ce plan là.

-Et alors ? Elle n'est pas à toi, non ?

Le regard de rage qu'il reçu alors que le bleuté avait un sourire neutre lui donna des sueurs froides. Vraiment, il ne savait plus trop s'il préférait ce regard là ou celui de son ténébreux.

-Si j'étais toi, je ne l'ouvrirais pas trop. Tu es à ça, dit-il en montrant un espace minuscule avec son pouce et son index, de finir en pâté pour chat par mes soins, alors la ferme.

Amu se retourna, les bras croisaient.

-Tss ! Dixit celui qui m'a fait la promesse de me faire tomber amoureuse de lui mais n'est jamais venu réclamer quoi que ce soit !

Naruto put voir Ikuto glisser son regard vers la rosette. Il lui sembla alors voir une lueur de tristesse dans ses améthystes, puis tourna sa tête vers Amu. Tous deux écarquillèrent le regard en voyant la petite rosette trembloter, ses épaules sursautant.

-Après tout… tu as réussi… au fur et à mesure que… je suis… je… je suis tombée amoureuse… mais…

Elle se retourna, les ambres de ses yeux brillant de tristesse. Naruto déglutit difficilement, se rappelant le regard peiné de son amie Hinata lorsqu'il avait du refuser ses sentiments lorsqu'elle lui avait avoué son amour.

-Tu n'es jamais venu demander quoi que ce soit ! Tu avais promis de revenir quand je serai une adulte, de m'aimer pour ce que je suis ! Et alors quoi ? Est-ce que tu l'as seulement fais ? EST-CE QUE TU ES VENU CHERCHER MON CŒUR COMME TU L'AVAIS PROMIS ?

Ikuto avait les yeux écarquillés, fixant la rosette en train d'enfouir son visage dans ses mains, cherchant à essuyer les larmes inondant ses joues. Naruto était purement et simplement hors de son élément. Il détestait ça, voir les gens pleurer, et ce qu'il détestait encore plus, c'était de ne strictement rien pouvoir faire. S'il intervenait maintenant, il savait qu'il pourrait provoquer une mauvaise réaction chez le bleuté. Mais en même temps, il n'allait pas rester là à la regarder pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Il se redressa, près à bouger, mais avant même qu'il ait posé sa main sur le banc en guise de maintien, le bleuté était aux côtés de la rosette, caressant déjà ses cheveux d'une main, l'autre entourant sa tête et la serrant contre lui. Le blondinet se releva, attendant la suite des évènements. Il le vit se pencha vers Amu et comprit qu'il embrassait son front.

-Désolé. Je ne pensais pas que tu attendais que je réagisse avec tellement de désespoir.

-Baka neko ! fit-elle, sa voix brisée.

Pourtant, elle s'accrocha à sa chemise, comme si elle avait peur qu'il ne disparaisse dès qu'elle relâcherait un tant soit peu la pression. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil au blond, qui écarquilla les yeux puis releva les mains, signifiant qu'il ne voulait pas de problèmes. Il vit alors un sourire sournois sur le visage du bleuté. Pour la troisième fois, il le compara à son ténébreux. « _Et maintenant le sourire narquois ? Mais c'est un complot, il ressemble trop à mon Teme là !_ ».

-Dans ce cas, je vais mettre les choses au point. Tout de suite !

Il se décala de la rosette, mais avant qu'elle ait pu ouvrir la bouche, il passa un bras sous ses genoux, la souleva tel une princesse et fixa Naruto d'un regard supérieur, qui lui rappela –encore une fois- vaguement Sasuke. Il releva un sourcil blond.

-Ce chaton est à moi. Pose encore tes sales pattes sur elle, je te ferais regretter le jour de ta naissance. Compris ?

Naruto écarquilla les yeux et loucha légèrement, complètement surpris par la tournure des évènements. C'était bien mieux que l'idée de base qu'ils avaient eut de la réaction du bleuté, et ça le laissa légèrement désorienté. Alors qu'Amu lui hurlait dessus qu'elle n'était pas « son chaton » comme il disait et qu'elle commençait à tambouriner son épaule, le blondinet sourit bêtement, puis commença à rire doucement avant de tomber sur le banc et de mettre sa main sur ses yeux alors que ses épaules étaient prises de sursauts. Ikuto arqua un sourcil à cette réaction, s'attendant à ce qu'il s'enfuit en hurlant qu'il avait compris. Dans ses bras, Amu stoppa ses coups et se tourna vers le blond.

-Naruto ? demanda la rosette, inquiet. Ikuto, pose-moi par terre s'il te plait.

-Non, fut sa réponse alors qu'il regardait sur le côté.

-Ikuto ! C'est important, il ne va pas bien !

-Je veux pas, fit-il comme un gosse refusant de prendre son bain.

Elle le frappa sur la tête, le faisant obéir, puis s'approcha du blond. Elle se pencha vers lui, voyant à présent qu'il pleurait doucement. De joie, elle en doutait. Alors elle posa sa main sur son épaule. Elle entendit le grognement du jeune homme derrière elle mais lui lança un regard entendu. Soit il la laissait faire, soit elle allait s'énerver, et elle était très douée pour lui crier dessus, bien qu'il soit très doué lui-même pour tourner tout ce qu'elle disait à son désavantage. Elle reporta son attention, sur le blond.

-Est-ce que ça va ?

-… honnêtement… non ! fit-il en relevant la tête. Je suis content pour toi, il a enfin fini par cracher sa jalousie et se faire possessif… mais je suis vraiment déçu par sa réaction…

-Pardon ? fit le bleuté derrière eux.

-Je veux dire, celle de Sasuke… pas la tienne.

-Sasuke ? C'est qui ça ? fit-il en relevant un sourcil.

Naruto soupira en le voyant lui lancer un regard noir, probablement à cause de la proximité entre lui et la rosette.

-Autant le dire tout de suite. Je suis gay et en couple… enfin, pour le moment…

-Comment ça « pour le moment » ? sursauta Amu.

-Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? demanda Ikuto en s'approchant.

Amu se redressa et se gratta l'arrière du crâne.

-Heu… tu m'en voudrais si je te disais la vérité ?

Il plissa les yeux, une main dans sa poche, puis se pencha vers elle, légèrement menaçant. Elle fit un sourire peu convaincu et rentra la tête entre ses épaules.

-Je t'écoute.

* * *

><p>Elle lui avait donc tout dit sous le regard tantôt courroucé, tantôt interrogatif du bleuté, alors que Naruto à ses côtés avait les coudes sur les genoux, ses doigts entrelacés soutenant son menton alors qu'il fixait le sol, perdu dans ses pensées. Ikuto regarda sa rosette avant un air fâché, mais rien à voir avec les regards noirs qu'il avait lancé plus tôt. Non, en fait il était à la fois fâché et amusé du plan stupide qu'ils avaient montés pour que lui, qui voulait prendre son temps pour ne pas la brusquer, finisse par réagir. Autant dire qu'il était reconnaissant dans un sens que ces deux là ce soient alliés, mais il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à comprendre pourquoi ils en étaient arrivés là. Finalement, il soupira et s'approcha de sa rosette.<p>

-Dis-moi, au lieu de monter un plan aussi tordu, pourquoi tu ne m'as tout simplement pas tout déballé comme tu l'as fait tout à l'heure ?

Elle rougit et détourna le regard.

-Et tu aurais pensé quoi à ce moment-là ?

Il comprit son sous-entendu. C'était plutôt « qu'est-ce que tu aurais pensé de moi si j'avais fait ça dans d'autres circonstances ? » alors il lui sourit et posa son front contre le sien, glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux roses.

-Ce que je pense maintenant. Tu es idiote koneko…

Elle gonfla ses joues rougies, avant de sentir la main du bleuté se poser sur sa joue.

-Mais en même temps, ça prouve que tu sais ce que tu veux. Et c'est une bonne chose, tu ne trouves pas ?

Elle rougit encore plus et ferma les yeux. Il adorait ça, la taquiner de cette façon, entre tendresse romantique et son coté chat farceur, alors elle s'attendait à tout instant qu'il sorte une bêtise pour calmer l'atmosphère. Un soupire désemparé près d'eux se chargea de briser leur bulle et ils tournèrent leurs regards vers un certain blond, ignoré depuis quelques instants.

-Pourquoi Sasuke-teme n'a pas réagit comme je le voulais ? Je veux dire… il est jaloux comme tout, il n'aime pas quand je parle à des étrangers comme si je les connaissais de longue date… alors quoi ? Il ne m'aime pas ?

Ikuto leva les yeux au ciel et se pencha vers lui, attrapa son épaule et serra fort. Amu, dans ses bras, le regarda faire.

-Et pourquoi tu ne vas tout simplement pas lui demander d'être sérieux avec toi ? Franchement, votre plan était bancal dès le départ !

L'azur fixa l'améthyste et Ikuto vit qu'il avait touché juste. Naruto eut une lueur de réalisation dans le regard, puis claqua sa main contre son front.

-Le problème, c'est que ce Teme ne va pas être sérieux ! Merde ! Je commence même à me demander s'il n'est pas sorti avec moi juste pour le fun d'essayer !

Ikuto releva un sourcil.

-Qui est dominant ?

Le blond tourna son regard morne vers lui avant de répondre.

-On n'est pas stable de ce côté-là. Un coup c'est lui, un coup c'est moi, c'est selon l'envie.

Amu se tourna vers son ténébreux et pencha la tête sur le côté.

-De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ?

Ikuto la regarda, assez étonné.

-Quoi, tu ne sais pas ? Tu es instruite pour le sexe entre hommes et femmes mais pas entre hommes ? Je suis étonné, Amu-koi.

Elle rougit et commença le frapper de ses petits poings sur son torse, et franchement dit, il n'avait pas mal du tout.

-Je ne suis pas comme ça ! Arrête de me faire passer pour une perverse !

-Tu sais très bien que tu en es une, Amu-koi.

Il se tourna vers le blond.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, un mec hétéro n'irait pas risquer ses fesses à sortir avec un autre homme s'il n'avait pas envie de ce genre de relation… en tout cas, c'est mon avis, fit-il avec sérieux.

Naruto le fixa, hochant lentement la tête, puis fixa au loin. Le couple à ses côtés l'observa, puis la rosette tourna ses deux ambres vers le bleuté.

-Est-ce qu'on ne peut vraiment rien faire ?

Il leva un doigt et le posa sur son nez, la forçant à loucher.

-Pas avec un plan foireux comme le votre. Si on peut faire quelque chose, il faut le faire correctement. L'idéal serait une confrontation.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? fit-elle en le regardant avec sérieux.

-Un peu comme ce qui est arrivé. Se retrouver face à face, dire ce qu'on a sur le cœur, même si ça fait mal et si ça fout une gifle à l'autre… mentalement parlant, bien sûr, mais comme ça il n'y aura plus de doutes.

La rosette pencha la tête sur le côté.

-Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais être si sérieux et… adulte.

-Quoi ? dit-il avec un sourire tendre. J'ai beau avoir dit être un enfant il y a 6 ans, j'ai eus le temps de devenir plus mature, Amu-koi.

Elle rougit, le nouvel honorifique à son prénom la rendant heureuse, mais la gênant en même temps. Elle en avait rêvé, si souvent, mais là, elle était simplement intimidée. Tout à coup, Naruto se releva brutalement de sa place et les fit sursauter tous deux. Il cogna son poing contre la paume de son autre main et les regarda, une lueur déterminée dans le regard.

-Dans ce cas, on va faire ça. C'est le tout pour le tout. S'il ne veut plus de moi, c'est fini, et puis c'est tout, dit-il en serrant les poings. Vous voulez bien m'aider ?

Le bleuté et la rosette hochèrent la tête d'un même mouvement. C'était un peu grâce à lui s'ils étaient maintenant un couple, alors ils lui devaient bien ça.

* * *

><p>De loin, Sasuke avait regardait l'échange de sourire entre son blond et la jeune fille. En voyant de loin la chevelure rose, il avait cru qu'il s'agissait de Sakura, mais une fois plus proche, il avait tout de suite compris qu'il ne connaissait pas cette fille. Son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour en voyant son crétin lui prendre la main aussi gentiment. Alors oui, il avait failli exploser, oui il avait failli faire un scandale, mais il s'était retenu. A quoi bon foutre la honte à celui qu'il aimait devant des inconnus, si ce n'était pour qu'il lui en veuille plus tard ? Alors il avait ravalé sa fierté, s'était foutu sa jalousie où ça fait mal et avait laissé le blond avec la pauvre gamine, dont la gestuelle disait clairement qu'elle aurait préféré se trouvait dans un océan, entourée par des requins affamés, plutôt que là où elle était.<p>

Alors il était rentré chez lui, à l'appartement qu'il partageait avec le blond, pour trouver son frère adossé au mur à côté de la porte. Il fronça les sourcils. C'était tout SAUF le moment de venir le faire chier. Itachi allait bien vite s'en rendre compte.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

-Est-ce une manière de saluer ton grand frère chéri ? fit le corbeau aux cheveux longs en posant théâtralement une main sur sa poitrine, feignant la tristesse.

-Quand il me fait chier sans avoir ouvert son clapet, OUI !

Il sortit rageusement ses clés et ouvrit la porte, son frère passant devant son nez. Il serra les dents, imaginant parfaitement la veine qui grandissait sur sa tempe pâle.

-Ne te gênes surtout pas ! Fais comme chez toi !

-Mais j'y compte bien, petit frère.

Il referma la porte d'un coup de pied, la faisant claquer violemment. Itachi se retourna, ses yeux écarquillés alors qu'il voyait son jeune frère poser sans la moindre délicatesse ses clés dans une coupelle prévue à cet effet et s'approcher à grands pas, son regard furieux. Il releva un sourcil.

-Je tombe à un mauvais moment ?

-OUI !

Sasuke passa devant son aîné, alla dans la cuisine, sortit une canette de bière du frigo, l'ouvrit et avala une longue gorgée, vidant la moitié d'une seule traite. Itachi s'adossa contre l'encadrement de la porte, encore assez surpris par l'attitude de son cadet.

-Tu veux en parler ?

-Non !

Il comprit facilement que, même s'il avait baissé le ton, il était encore très remonté. Et dire qu'il venait lui dire quelque chose d'assez délicat et, qui plus est, n'allait VRAIMENT pas pouvoir attendre. Il soupira, passant une main dans ses mèches noires, puis regarda son jeune frère, prit une inspiration et s'approcha. Sasuke le regarda arriver, montant déjà la canette à sa bouche pour finir le breuvage dont il n'était pourtant pas fan de la première heure.

-Sasuke, je suis venu t'informer que…

Il haussa un sourcil, surpris que l'aîné hésite. Sa colère décrut, remplacée par une inquiétude qui commença à le rendre nerveux.

-Quoi ?

Il le vit observer un instant une photo de Naruto et lui accroché au frigo par un aimant. Puis le regard noir si semblable au sien glissa vers lui sans que son frère ne bouge la tête. Il n'aimait pas quand il faisait ça, ça lui donnait l'impression d'un rapace calculant la distance entre lui et sa proie. Itachi finit par se redresser et le regarda avec sérieux. Trop de sérieux.

-Je vais te le dire de bout en blanc, de toute façon, c'est la meilleure façon. Alors écoute et ne t'énerve pas… enfin, essaye vu que tu es déjà pas mal sur les nerfs, fit-il avec un sourire sournois.

-Crache le morceau, lâcha-t-il après un instant de battement.

Itachi hocha la tête et mit une main dans la poche de sa veste.

-Père et mère sont au courant pour ta relation plus qu'amicale avec Naruto-kun… laisse-moi finir ! fit-il en le voyant ouvrir la bouche. Et ils sont attristés que tu ne leur dises rien.

-Quoi ? C-comment ça ? Comment peuvent-ils savoir ?

-Sasuke, bon sang ! C'est aussi évident que le nez au milieu de la figure. Tu t'imaginais peut-être que mère ne le verrait pas ?

Il se laissa tomber contre le plan de travail et jeta la canette dans l'évier, avant de regarder son frère.

-Mais comment ont-ils su ?

Itachi pouffa de rire, plaquant une main sur sa bouche, sous le regard courroucé du ténébreux.

-Sasuke, voyons. Tu n'as jamais amené personne à la maison. Tu n'as jamais accepté que quiconque s'approche à plus d'un mètre de toi sans le faire comprendre expressément, et puis tu n'as jamais souris pour qui que ce soit à part père, mère ou moi.

-Tu te surestimes là. Je ne souris pas pour toi.

-N'essaye même pas de changer de conversation, fit-il d'un ton menaçant.

Sasuke lui lança un regard noir et se dirigea une nouvelle fois vers le frigo. Avant qu'il ait pu l'ouvrir correctement, Itachi le referma d'un coup sec, le fixant intensément. Le plus jeune poussa un grognement.

-Et alors quoi ? Tu es venu me dire que père ne voulait plus jamais entendre parler de moi ?

-Stupide petit frère, as-tu entendu ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure ?

Il poussa la main bloquant la porte du frigo et l'ouvrit pour se reprendre une bière.

-Oui, j'ai entendu. Ils ont deviné parce que j'ai fait preuve de faiblesse…

Itachi lui prit la nouvelle canette de bière des mains, la remit violemment dans le frigo, qu'il referma une nouvelle fois, puis attrapa l'épaule de son frère.

-Je vais être clair. Je sais que tu as peur de la réaction de père, mais de ce côté-là, je peux te garantir que tu n'as strictement rien à craindre.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ? demanda Sasuke, un sourcil arqué.

-Pour tout te dire, père et mère ignorent que je sais qu'ils savent. J'ai surpris par hasard leur conversation hier soir. Et ils parlaient de Naruto-kun et toi, du fait que vous étiez très visiblement plus intime que ce que tu nous as dit.

Il détourna le regard de son aîné, une TRES légère teinte rose sur ses joues. Comment ses parents avaient-ils pu deviner ? Il n'avait ramené Naruto chez eux que deux fois, en tout et pour tout. L'attitude du blond à son égard avait été des plus correctes, il n'avait fait aucun mouvement qui aurait pu laisser penser qu'ils étaient ensemble dans des termes plus qu'amicaux. Il regarda son frère.

-Tu as dis qu'ils étaient attristé ? Pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu ne leur fais pas confiance. Père en est très… comment pourrais-je dire ça sans que ça ne semble hors de son caractère ? fit-il en croisant les bras, visiblement très concentré.

-Courroucé ?

-Non. Je crois qu'en fait, il a honte de te donner l'impression qu'il te détesterait de te savoir avec Naruto-kun…

-Mais…

Deux doigts sur ses lèvres le firent taire. Itachi passa un bras autour de ses épaules et le conduisit au salon.

-Vois-tu Sasuke, il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir à propos de père. Assieds-toi, tu ne vas pas en revenir.

Il releva un sourcil, l'air sérieux de son frère lui faisant intérieurement peur. Il s'assit dans le canapé, son frère debout devant lui.

-Sasuke… père… est un être humain.

Il le regarda avec ahurissement, puis laissa un rire moqueur passer ses lèvres.

-Quoi ? C'est ça le grand secret de père ? Tu te fiches de moi ?

Il eut à peine le temps de les voir que l'index et le majeur d'Itachi étaient sur son front, lui laissant une petite marque. Il regarda son aîné. Voilà bien quelques mois qu'il n'avait pas eut droit à ce petit geste que son aîné adorait lui faire. Il le regarda, entre agacement et interrogation.

-Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il ne va pas te haïr parce que tu aimes quelqu'un avec une telle force.

-Qui te dit que je l'aime ?

Il regarda autour de lui, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

-Tu l'aimes assez en tout cas pour le laisser mettre des photos de vous partout dans cet appart et acheter des objets de cette étrange couleur orange fluo.

Il rougit, ne pouvait nier l'évidence. Bien qu'il ait réussi à retenir le blond d'acheter un canapé orange pour celui de couleur pourpre dans lequel il était actuellement installé, il devait reconnaitre qu'il lui avait laissé choisir quelques plus petits objets dans les tons fluo qui agressaient la rétine. Son frère vint s'asseoir à côté de lui et posa une main sur son épaule, son visage doux de grand frère concerné.

-Je suis venu pour te retirer de la tête cette idée absurde que père ne t'aimera plus s'il venait à savoir que tu es gay.

-Q-qui te dit que je suis g-gay ?

-Oh ? Bisexuel alors ? Tu m'épates petit frère, répliqua-t-il d'un air faussement impressionné.

-La ferme ! fit-il en lui enfonçant un coussin sur le visage. Et puis d'abord, qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? De la réaction de père !

Il retira le coussin, le posa à sur ses genoux et sourit à son cadet.

-Parce qu'il l'a dit.

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux, la bouche entrouverte, alors qu'Itachi remettait quelques mèches de cheveux à leur juste place.

-Il a dit, je cite, « agir de telle sorte que mes fils pensent que je suis un monstre sans cœur était bien la dernière chose que je voulais. J'ai fait une grave erreur, et me voilà dans un beau pétrin. » Puis mère a enchainé en essayant de le déculpabiliser et il a dit qu'il s'en voulait de faire peser une telle épée de Damoclès au dessus de ta tête alors qu'il n'attend qu'une seule chose…

Sasuke se pencha vers lui, pendu à ses lèvres. Depuis tout petit, il n'avait jamais aspiré qu'à rendre son père fier de lui, par tous les moyens en sa possession. Itachi sourit tristement de le voir ainsi l'implorer du regard.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il veut ?

Une main lourde se posa sur l'épaule de Sasuke, qui vacilla légèrement, puis le front de son frère se posa sur le sien.

-Que tu assumes tes choix, que tu prennes les choses en mains sans avoir peur de la réaction des parents. Contrairement à ton idée reçue, père et mère te soutiendront, à condition que tu viennes et leur dise sans aucun doute, sans aucune trace d'inquiétude.

Le jeune brun le fixa droit dans les yeux un instant, puis décolla leurs fronts et hocha la tête. Le sérieux d'Itachi n'était pas feint, il disait la vérité, il le savait. Il détourna le regard, tombant sur une photo de Naruto sur un meuble plus loin. Il la fixa un instant puis se retourna vers son frère, qui avait suivit son regard.

-Niisan ?

Il tourna son regard vers lui et vit avec satisfaction la lueur de détermination dans le regard noir si semblable au sien. Il sourit avant même que Sasuke n'ait parlé.

-Merci.

Il hocha la tête puis se leva et quitta l'appartement après un rapide au revoir. Sasuke s'allongea dans le canapé, un sourire rêveur sur ses lèvres.

Son père accepterait sa décision s'il l'acceptait lui aussi. Ce simple fait le rendait heureux, enlevant un poids incroyable de ses épaules. Depuis le jour où il avait compris qu'il aimait le blond, il avait toujours été dégoûté de lui-même, se disant que son père le tuerait s'il venait à savoir qu'il était tombé amoureux d'un homme. Mais son besoin d'embrasser le blond, de le serrer contre lui, de l'aimer était trop fort, alors il avait prit un risque et s'était lancé. Ça avait marché, et il remerciait toute force surhumaine qui avait fait que le blond l'aimait également, car ce jour-là avait été le plus beau de sa vie.

Il fut sortit de ses pensées par une sonnerie qu'il reconnu rapidement. Un thème entraînant et joyeux, celui de Naruto. Il prit le téléphone, décrocha avec bonne humeur et colla l'appareil à son oreille.

-Mochi mochi ?

-Sasuke, j'ai quelque chose à te demander.

-Attends d'abord.

Il se redressa et entendit clairement l'étonnement dans une exclamation du blond.

-Je voulais m'excuser, notre dispute ce matin… tu avais raison, je suis un lâche d'avoir peur comme ça de mon père.

-Q-quoi ?

-Est-ce qu'on pourrait… se parler calmement ? dit-il, ses joues rosies par la gêne.

Il entendit un bruit de frottement, lui faisant relever un sourcil, et après un moment la voix du blond parvint à ses oreilles.

-OK. J'aimerais qu'on se voie à un endroit en particuliers.

Il haussa les sourcils mais accepta et écouta le blond lui donner ses instructions.

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'il avait appelé le ténébreux pour lui demander de se rencontrer pour parler, Naruto avait été surpris en l'entendant s'excuser. Il avait posé sa main sur le combiné et avait regardé Amu et Ikuto, qui avaient relevés leurs sourcils.<p>

-Il vient de s'excuser ! Et il veut aussi qu'on se parle !

-Et de quoi tu te plains ? Ce n'était pas ton envie depuis le début ? fit Ikuto en s'adossant contre le mur, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

-Ouais… c'est juste que ça m'étonne… Il est pas le genre à s'excuser aussi facilement, dit-il en baissant les yeux, encore interloqué.

-Profites-en et fais comme on a dit !

Il hocha la tête et convint du lieu de rendez-vous. Il referma son portable et regarda les deux autres avant de leur décocher un sourire à faire pâlir d'envie le soleil.

-J'ai un super feeling pour la suite !

-Parfait, alors allons-y, fit la rosette en levant le poing, enthousiaste.

Naruto hocha la tête et regarda les deux autres avancèrent devant lui, main dans la main. Il voulait pourvoir faire pareil avec Sasuke, lui tenir la main en publique, voir même l'embrasser en publique, pas goulument mais un petit baiser rapide de temps en temps, juste histoire d'affirmer au monde qu'ils s'aimaient. Il avait toujours accepté d'agir comme un simple ami en présence d'étrangers et de la famille du corbeau, mais s'il s'était plié à cette demande, il n'en était pas content pour autant. Alors là, il voulait mettre les choses dans l'ordre dans lequel elles devraient être. Ils étaient amants, amoureux l'un de l'autre, et il comptait bien faire accepter à son brun d'afficher ouvertement cette relation dès que l'envie le leur prendrait.

Devant lui, Amu réprimanda le bleuté, parlant d'un truc appelait « chara change » et de personnes, Yoru et Ran s'il avait bien entendu, mais le rire de ses deux là le dissuada de demander de quoi il parlait. La rosette se tourna vers lui, lui faisant signe de s'approcher.

-Allez, dépêche-toi ou il va arriver avant nous.

Il hocha la tête et les rejoignit avec enthousiasme.

* * *

><p>Le ciel bleu était depuis quelques temps déjà passé dans les teintes orange mélangées à du rose, un magnifique spectacle pour ceux qui prenaient le temps de s'arrêter de bouger dans leur petite vie toujours si pressée et contemplaient ce merveilleux ciel. De là où ils se trouvaient, les quatre jeunes gens ne pouvaient malheureusement que peu en profiter.<p>

Naruto et Sasuke étaient actuellement assit sur un banc en pierre assez large, quelques arabesques le décorant, alors qu'autour se trouvait une structure en bois recouverte de plantes grimpantes en fleurs, bien que celles-ci soient en train de se fermer, le manque de lumière indiquant qu'elles devaient « dormir ». A côté du couple d'homme, Ikuto et Amu se tenaient, lui les bras croisés, elle les mains jointes derrière son dos. Si Sasuke avait trouvé étrange qu'ils soient là, il n'avait pas beaucoup protesté lorsqu'ils avaient averti qu'ils allaient se détendre plus loin en attendant qu'ils aient fini leur conversation.

Ainsi, le bleuté et la rosette s'éloignaient-ils du couple homosexuel et s'assirent sur un banc, assez loin pour ne pas les entendre mais bien situé pour les voir. La rosette se pencha vers lui.

-Tu crois qu'ils vont se réconcilier ?

Il hocha la tête, un léger sourire sur son visage.

-A l'instant où il a dit qu'il s'était excusé au téléphone, je crois qu'on peut dire qu'ils avaient déjà fait la moitié du chemin.

Elle hocha la tête alors qu'il se tournait vers elle, son sourire doux alors qu'il prenait sa petite main dans la sienne.

-Quant à nous, vu qu'on vient à peine de commencer notre chemin, je pense qu'on pourrait en profiter pour discuter.

-De quoi ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire timide.

Il se pencha, son nez touchant sa tempe alors que son souffle chaud caressait son oreille.

-D'un premier rendez-vous, par exemple.

Elle rougit encore plus mais garda son sourire. Oui, voilà qui était une bonne idée tiens.

Pendant ce temps, de leur côté, Naruto et Sasuke avaient attendu que l'autre couple se soient installés sur un banc pour se tourner l'un vers l'autre et se fixaient maintenant avec appréhension.

-Donc… par quoi on va commencer ? demanda Naruto, plus trop sûr de lui.

-Des excuses peut-être ?

-Tu veux que je m'énerve, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il en relevant un sourcil. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de choses dont je dois m'excuser, mais toi par contre…

-Très bien, alors je vais commencer, dit-il en se raclant la gorge.

Naruto s'étonna qu'il ne prenne pas la mouche. C'était comme s'il avait un autre Sasuke en face de lui, plus tempéré, moins bâtard et puis aussi, plus sympa. Il le regarda relever son regard sombre vers le sien si clair.

-Je veux m'excuser de t'avoir rabaissé à un simple ami durant tout ce temps, surtout devant mes parents et mon frère, et je veux que tu saches que je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser ou te faire de la peine… J'ai été trop… poltron pour accepter que je t'aimais comme le fou que je suis.

Naruto rougit. Il insinuait donc qu'il l'aimait à la folie. Depuis le temps qu'il voulait entendre ses mots…

-Naruto… je t'aime… je t'aime à la folie…

Il se sentit heureux et gêné, baissa son menton tout en gardant un sourire tendre pour le brun. On aurait dit un petit garçon entendant un parent le complimenter. Mais enfin, ENFIN, Sasuke avait dit ses deux petits mots qu'il voulait tant entendre. Sasuke s'approcha et posa sa main sur la sienne.

-Alors pardonne-moi de t'avoir fait souffrir tout ce temps. Tu as été si courageux de tenir bon malgré mes caprices et mes réticences…

-Sasuke… je veux m'excuser moi aussi…

L'ébène le fixa, étonné. Naruto se gratta la joue et le fixa.

-Moi aussi j'ai été capricieux… à tout le temps te demander de m'accepter comme ton mec, et te dire que je te détestais pour ça, même si en fait… je…

Il rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, comprenant tout à coup qu'il était difficile de sortir ses deux petits mots, et il comprit pourquoi Sasuke ne les avait pas dit plus tôt. Il avala doucement sa salive et rentra son menton dans son cou.

-J-je t'aime teme…

Il détourna légèrement le regard puis revint sur lui et entrelaça leurs doigts quand il sentit la main du brun lui prendre la sienne. Sasuke releva son menton pour qu'ils soient les yeux dans les yeux et se pencha vers lui. Naruto s'attendait à ce qu'il l'embrasse, qu'il viole indécemment sa bouche comme il le faisait dans l'intimité, mais seul le nez de l'ébène le toucha, son nez pour être exact.

-Naruto, ce que je voulais te dire aussi...

-Hm ? fut sa réponse intelligente alors qu'il fixait intensément ses yeux noirs.

Il n'arrivait décidément pas à distinguer la pupille de l'iris, c'était incroyable.

-Mon frère est venu tout à l'heure à l'appart.

-Oh ? Et que dit la belette**(4)** ?

Ils pouffèrent au surnom d'Itachi, mais Sasuke retrouva vite son sérieux, embrassant le dos de la main hâlée de son blond.

-Il est venu m'avertir que mes parents savent pour nous deux et que je n'avais pas à craindre la colère de père.

-Quoi ? fit le blond en se reculant légèrement. Comment ça ?

-D'après lui, si j'assume notre relation devant mes parents, il n'y a aucune raison pour que père me fasse disparaitre mystérieusement dans la nature.

A cette réponse, le blond porta une main à sa bouche pour empêcher son rire d'éclater dans l'air. Sasuke avait souvent dit que son père n'hésiterait pas à le tuer pour ensuite faire disparaitre son corps d'une façon ou d'une autre s'il venait à savoir qu'il aimait le blond. Alors entendre qu'il n'y avait plus rien à craindre, c'était un soulagement, mais aussi une raison de se moquer de l'imagination suractivée du corbeau.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? demanda-t-il en se calmant.

Le corbeau se pencha et, cette fois, scella leurs lèvres dans un rapide baiser qui leur laissa l'envie de plus.

-Je t'invite ce week-end à la maison, et j'annoncerais officiellement que tu es mon petit ami.

-Cool…

Il passa ses bras dans la nuque pâle et laissa l'Uchiha glisser ses bras dans son dos et sa nuque pour un échange des plus amoureux.

De loin, Amu avait rougit, à la fois contente et légèrement gênée de la scène se déroulant plus loin. Ikuto affichait comme toujours son air neutre puis se retourna vers la rosette en souriant, se pencha vers elle et déposa un baiser au coin de ses lèvres. Amu le fusilla du regard.

-Oh ? Je n'aurais pas du ?

-Espèce de stupide chat ! fit-elle entre ses dents.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre ou esquisser un geste, elle plaqua ses mains à l'arrière de son crâne, se redressa légèrement sur le banc et planta ses lèvres sur celles du bleuté qui, après un temps d'étonnement, enroula ses bras autour de sa taille fine et répondit au baiser initié par la jeune fille, ignorant qu'un peu plus loin, les deux jeunes hommes se serraient eux aussi de toute leur passion l'un contre l'autre dans un baiser d'amour qui ne semblait jamais les satisfaire.

Finalement, l'un dans l'autre, être différent de la normale était une bonne chose, non ?

* * *

><p><strong>NOTES:<strong>

**(1)** Souvenez-vous que Rima n'a pas pu piffer Nagihiko dès le départ et qu'elle s'est toujours doutée que quelque chose clochait quand on en venait à Nadeshiko et Nagihiko. Le secret ? Très bien, **lisez à vos risques et périls** : Nadeshiko est en fait Nagihiko, déguisé en fille pour perpétuer une tradition de sa famille (pour plus d'infos, google est votre ami)

**(2)** Concernant les yeux d'Ikuto, certains pensent qu'il a les yeux bleus, d'autres qu'il les a violets. Personnellement, de ce que j'ai pu voir, et puis aussi parce qu'Utau à les yeux violets, j'ai toujours pensé qu'il les avait couleur améthystes. C'est un choix personnel, vous n'êtes pas obligé d'être d'accord avec moi.

**(3)** La « force supérieure », c'est moi en l'occurrence (niark niark niark) et ceci est un rapide clin d'œil à la fic anglophone '_Online!_' de Juura99. Dans celle-ci, Sasuke disait qu'il avait l'impression qu'une force supérieure contrôlait sa vie et la rendait impossible, disant plus tard qu'il pensait que c'était la serveuse d'un café, qui d'après ce que j'ai compris est en fait l'auteur qui s'est inclus dans sa fic XD

**(4)** Pourquoi « la belette » ? Tout simplement parce que c'est la traduction du prénom d'Itachi ! XD Ouais, Itachi est une belette ! LOL C'est d'ailleurs paradoxal de constater qu'Itachi utilise des corbeaux dans ses genjutsus et qu'on appelle les deux frères des « corbeaux » dans les fics à cause de leur couleur de cheveux…

* * *

><p>Bon, voilà qui est fait^^ C'était long (22 pages quand même) mais j'en suis très contente :D<p>

Je me rends bien compte qu'il y a par moment du OOC(out of character) et je m'en excuse, mais c'était ainsi que je voyais les évènements se dérouler. Si vous n'aimez pas, j'en suis bien désolée, mais voilà c'est comme ça.

**Petit détail**: l'endroit où Sasuke et Naruto se retrouvent pour parler est en fait un endroit dans l'animé Shugo Chara! où Ikuto aime jouer du violon. Pour vous mettre dans l'ambiance, regardez donc le début de l'épisode 49, lorsqu'il joue et qu'Amu le rejoint. La structure en bois couverte de verdure derrière lui, c'est cet emplacement^^

**Vos reviews sont les bienvenues, alors merci de me donner votre avis sur ce petit trou noir dans l'univers de la fanfiction :)** (précision: je ne referais JAMAIS un tel crossover... à moins que j'ai tout à coup une épiphanie phénoménale)


End file.
